


fly-half no jutsu

by the golden horde (haz3lgrac3)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, M/M, kiba doesn't know how to wear shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haz3lgrac3/pseuds/the%20golden%20horde
Summary: Kiba plays rugby and hikes his shorts All the way Up, Shino dates him anyway





	fly-half no jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this

 The ball sailed over Kiba’s head and he whuffed out a breath.

“Why is it that every time you pass me the ball I just end up chasing it?”, he says while trotting to where the rugby ball landed. Shino shrugs and picks at his cuticles,

“Probably because I’m not the jock in this relationship”. He pushes his glasses higher up his nose and squints at the sky.

“Plus, don’t you and Akamaru play fetch all the time?”. It smells like rain and all the cicadas have seemed to quiet down for the time being. Kiba bends over and manages to somehow show his entire upper thigh without flashing the innocent bystanders on the turf. The weak sun tried to bounce off the pale skin and blind Shino.

“You’re just mad that I accidentally ate one of your bugs”, Kiba says over his shoulder, passing the ball behind him. His teeth somehow manage to look both feral and friendly while he grins at his boyfriend.

Shino had been working on a collection of his favorite beetles and kept some of his supplies at Kiba’s apartment. One afternoon Kiba had gotten way too high and mistook a particularly dry scarab for a chocolate chip. Kiba’s shorts manage to ride even further up his legs and Shino is momentarily distracted from his grudge.

“I’m still just so confused how and why you would think a beetle is a chocolate chip”. Kiba flushes and snaps “I thought my boyfriend loved me and brought me a snack to be thoughtful! Excuse me for trying to be gay”. Shino catches the ball with a sigh.

“We’re gay no matter what because we’re dating each other why would I need to bring you chocolate chips to prove that?”. Kiba also had a tendency to only eat things that he could share with his dog but Shino felt that now wasn’t the best time to mention it.

        Glancing at the sky again he feels a raindrop and smiles. Remembering how long Kiba had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth was always a nice way to diffuse any tension. Now if he could just convince him to shower more than twice a week he would be over the moon.

“I need to head to class do you think you can keep your clothes on long enough to wait for me?” Shino eyes Kiba’s hands on the waistband of his shorts. Kiba immediately stops fidgeting and wrinkles his forehead in a weak imitation of Shino. “Can I keep my clothes on? You wound me!” he laughs and hikes his shorts up even higher somehow. One of these days Kiba was going to get in trouble for indecent exposure, Shino could feel it. Twirling around, Kiba begins to jog across the turf in a clear dismissal.

“I’d kiss you goodbye but I guess I have beetle breath” he calls from over his shoulder. As Shino gathers his bag and books, Kiba runs a hand through his hair. Setting a faster pace than he usually would, he takes off to run laps around the field. The rain began to fall in earnest and Kiba grimaced. Thinking back on how the day had started he grinned.

Kiba had an earlier lecture than Shino, and Shino met him outside the lecture hall so that they could spend the fifteen minutes between lectures together. Sometimes Shino would bring him a snack and call him names. On nicer days they would take their time walking across campus, hand in hand in companionable silence. Normally whenever their schedules didn’t line up, they would wait for the other at the library. Thanks to the fast coming spring, however, Kiba hadn’t been able to contain himself and had begged Shino to practice passing with him for “just five minutes c’mon lovebug then you can go to your moss class”. Shino had tried to protest but gave in with a short “just never call me lovebug again”. Kiba fist pumped and ran a few steps ahead, calling out “what about calling you my horny stag instead?”. This was met with stony silence and Kiba immediately feared for his life.

 

\--

 

The rain picks up and Kiba darts under a tree for cover. Shaking the water out of his hair, he shoots off a text to Shino.

_Rain 2 much,wnt home <3\. _His phone buzzes with a reply.

_Okay. I will head to your apartment once my class is over. - Shino A_

He laughs to himself and resists texting back. Shino was always so formal in their text conversations. Once during what Kiba thought was a steamy moment, Shino had walked into his apartment and asked him why he said he ‘needed CPR’. Walking back to his apartment, Kiba reminded himself to not eat whatever was left on the counter. Or to at least triple check whatever he was about to eat.

  


**Author's Note:**

> please come yell at me on twitter @ seguinskisses, also i wasnt sure how to end this so if anyone has any notes or ideas pls let me know


End file.
